


Like Always

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial





	Like Always

8:00am.  
It was that woman again. The one with the red hair. The one that Stella saw every single morning order the same coffee. She stuck out from the rest of the people that frequented the coffee shop. Her accent was American and she was never in a rush, she held herself differently too. Though she was short, as short as Stella herself, she brought an air of regality into the coffee shop. Stella sat in her chair, nursing her coffee, just watching the woman. She was gorgeous. Stella noticed that as she watched her wait in the queue. She was always so well dressed. Always a pantsuit or a blazer with a pencil skirt. Her nails where short and perfectly manicured. Stella could tell. even from a distance. On the few occasions they caught eachother’s eyes Stella felt electricity between them. Though she’d never been fond of that term.

Scully walked into the coffee shop, head held high and her posture perfect as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor. She waited in the queue, perfectly calm when she noticed a woman sitting in a chair, drinking a large coffee, her long blonde hair falling about her face in perfect blonde waves. The same woman she saw there every morning. The strikingly beautiful one who always wore a silk shirt and a long black coat. She had to work somewhere high profile, Scully thought. She ordered her coffee, the same as every morning and waited for it at the end of the bar. As she waited she watched the blonde woman sip her coffee, totally calm, as though there was no place that she needed to be on time. Scully heard her name called out and she picked up her coffee.

Dana. So that’s what the woman’s name was. Dana. She’d never met a Dana before. She watched as Dana crossed the room with her coffee in hand to take a seat that looked out a window. The same seat every day. Stella watched her as she took the first sip from her coffee cup and gazed out the window. Five minutes later Stella’s coffee was finished and she rose from the seat, leaving the cup. As she stood she caught eyes with Dana. The electricity again. Stella half smiled at Dana as she walked out the door. Stella wanted her, she wanted this beautiful stranger that she knew nothing of except her coffee order.

She watched as the blonde got up. Fixing eyes with her, a lingering glance. Scully noticed the colour of the woman’s eyes. Piercing blue. Just like hers. She watched as the woman smiled at her, just a little, just a smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. She left, the door slamming shut behind her, her flowing blonde hair the last thing Scully would see of her for the next 24 hours.

Stella walked through the door of the coffee shop. A plan in her head. She ordered her coffee as usual but then ordered a second, the order that the woman, Dana, always got. She told the barista to write Stella on the first cup and Dana on the second. The barista gave her a funny look but went around making the coffee. Stella stood there, waiting for the coffee to be made. Maybe she was for once a little impatient but she kept herself together until the barista called out the names and gave her the two coffees. She said a quick thanks before going to sit down, not in her usual seat but next to Dana’s normal seat. She set the other coffee down in front of Dana’s normal seat and waited. She turned the cup so the name was visible to any passers-by. A few minutes later the woman with red hair walked through the door, the same way she always did, the same clothes, same hair, same regality. Stella didn’t say anything but still caught her eye, pointing discreetly at the name on the other coffee cup. The woman with red hair furrowed her brow slightly and went to sit next to the blonde woman. Their were a few words exchanged, a smile, a laugh. The blonde woman flirted, the red haired woman flirted back. As the blonde woman got up to leave she dropped a card with her number scrawled on it. She smiled at the red haired woman who smiled back and left, the door slamming behind her like every other day.

The next day the red haired woman and the blonde woman came in together. Words and laughs were again exchanged but this time there was no dropping of phone numbers no leaving one another they stayed until both of them were finished, exchanged a quick kiss outside and parted ways to work. All the days after this were the same. The new always. The red haired woman and the blonde woman came in it at the same time like always. Ordered coffee together like always. And left together, like always.


End file.
